The Night in Tortuga
by angel-with-black-wings
Summary: Will decides he wants to become a pirate, so he visits Jack in Tortuga. They spend the night drinking (rum of course), then Will forgets where his hotel is. While searching, they both realise their attraction to one another! Warning: WillJack slash!


*Warning: Pirates of the Caribbean Slash, don't like don't read*  
  
*Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the Characters in this fic. All characters of Propert of Disney.*  
  
Summary: Will decides he wants to be a pirate , so he meets Jack one night in a bar in Tortga to discuss arrangements with him. After some rum, they explore their feelings for each other! To find out the rest, read on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * *  
  
The candle flame flickered, casting dancing shadow's across the two men, sitting at the table in the small, smoke filled bar, in the infamous port of Tortuga. Jack Sparrow lifted his head to look at his companion, Will Turner. His deep golden eyes danced around the room, taking in the scenes around him. His face, tanned from his many sea voyages, was faced directly towards Will, who could not help but notice the sculpted noise, and perfect high cheek bones. A hat sat perched atop Jack's unruly brown hair, which was braided with beads in places, and slightly sun frazzled.  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair, looking at Will, studying him.  
  
"So, you've decided you are a pirate after all then Will, eh? What about the beautiful Miss Swann? Did your adventure fail to win fair lady's heart?" he asked, amusement playing in his voice.  
  
"Umm, well actually, her father went bankrupt, so she decided to marry the Commodore." Will mumbled, the words barely recognisable.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked, although every single word had been clear to him.  
  
"I said, "HER FATHER WENT BANKRUPT SO SHE DECIDED THAT COMMODORE WOULD BE A BETTER SUITER THAN ME!" Will yelled. The heads of the people in the small pub all swung round instantly to look at Will. Jack, his arms waving about, as usual, took control of the situation.  
  
"Take no notice of him." He put his hand up to his mouth, so as it was impossible for Will to see it. "Please excuse him, he's criminally insane." He whispered loudly. Will caught all of it, but the people swung round again, and continued whatever they had been doing previously, as if it were not uncommon for insane young men to drop by, and pour out their innermost feelings.  
  
"Now where were we? Ah yes." Jack swung his legs up onto the table, one foot over the other, Will looking at him in horror. "So you've decided to become a Pirate. Fabulous Will! Drinks all round!" Jack roared, and the people in the bar cheered. "No, no, no. I meant drinks all round at THIS table." Jack told them, indicating himself and Will. Groans ensued as Jack staggered up to the bar to purchase the drinks. Will was horrified to find that his gaze kept returning to Jack's rear end, and even MORE horrified to note that it was possibly the best rear end that he had ever seen.  
  
Jack returned with the drinks, placing Will's in front of him, and sitting down with his own. Which he immediately took a long, thirsty, gulp out of. Will, who had barely taken a sip out of his tankard of beer, looked at Jack. Jack looked up, raising his shoulders in a "Well, you know me," sort of gesture. Will sighed and went back to his drink. Jack laughed into his tankard of rum, thinking that Will was probably the most camp boy he had ever met, just like old Bootsrap.  
  
"So, Will, if you would like to gather your belongings, you shall board the Black Pearl tomorrow evening.savvy?" Jack asked Will.  
  
"Yes, that's fine. Only, I was wondering, what exactly we'll be doing."  
  
Jack almost spat out his rum, then caught himself in time, and swallowed it. He placed his hand to his heart in mock surprise. "What will we be doing?" He gasped, then his voice returned to normal. "We shall be looting, pillaging and otherwise plundering the good ships and towns of the Caribbean.savvy?"  
  
"Jack, please, do not insult my intelligence. I am aware of all this. I do remember Barbosa you know, it was only last month. Exclaimed Will in exasperation.  
  
"Ohh, yes. Barbosaaa. I remember him. You came along then, didn't you." Seeing the look on Will's face. "I'm jokin.joking. Though I had wondered if it had possibly just been the rum gone off. Anyway, if that wasn't what you meant, then what DID you mean?"  
  
"I meant," said Will, "What will we do EXACTLY."  
  
"Yo ho. Now them's private details." Jack sniggered. Will, however, did not seem to understand, and so Jack moved swiftly on. "We'll get whatever gold we can, trying not to get cursed in the process."  
  
"Well, ok then. We'll drink to it!" Will exclaimed excitedly, liking the pirate thing already. And so they both lifted their tankards to their lips, and drank swiftly, thudding the tankards down on the table in perfect synchronicity.  
  
After several more hours in the pub, Jack and Will both found themselves very drunk.  
  
".And so you see, THAT is why they called him Bootsrap Bill." Jack chuckled at the old memories.  
  
"Ahh, so that's what he used the Bootsrap for." Will said thoughtfully, contemplating.  
  
"Yes, that's what he used it for. Ah, good old Bootstrap." Jack sighed, draining his tankard again.  
  
Eventually, it was time for the pub to close.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho." Will, and Jack sang together, their arms around one another.  
  
"Excuse me gents. Closin' time. Time for ye's to go." The owner told them apologetically.  
  
Jack stood up, and shaking his finger, while shaking slightly HIMSELF in his drunkenness. "You want us to leave.Well, then.Well, then I'll just have to.leave. C'mon Will, and he turned round and headed for the toilet."  
  
"Jack.Jack, the man says it's THIS way!" Will told Jack, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, well the man must know." Jack slurred, then turned around and fell over a chair. Picking himself up, he grabbed Will by the arm, and the two of them eventually managed to leave.  
  
"Now, where exactly are you staying Will?" Jack questioned. "Make sure you're alight.abright.a kite."  
  
"Alright?" Will offered.  
  
"Yes, that's it I do believe. Make sure you're alright. Now, where is it you said you were staying tonight?"  
  
"I didn't.and I can't exactly remember myself."  
  
"Ok then, we'll just lye here then." Jack told Will sleepily, lying down.  
  
"No.no.Jack!" Will shouted, pulling the older man up. "We can't lye here. It's where are the horsies go past.The horsies Jack.the HORSIES!" Will exclaimed, making sure Jack knew the full effect of the horsies. "Plus it's dirty."  
  
"Yes, dirty. Ruin my nice hat it would."  
  
After stumbling around in the dark for a while, Jack and Will became resigned to the fact that they would never find Will's rooms, or at least no until the morning when they were sobered up. And so they decided to look for rooms in another inn. After a lot more stumbling around, they finally found one, but, it was full. Sitting down on the cold ground, they began to discuss the future again.  
  
"We'll never get a room," Jack sighed. "Then we'll have to make money from you dancing around a pole for lots of adoring men."  
  
"I shall not dance around a pole!" Will shouted, outraged. Then, a thought coming over him. "But.I would like to see YOU dance around a pole."  
  
"We could dance around a pole together!" Jack said excitedly.  
  
"Oh what fun!" Will gleefully shouted. He felt a hand move around his waste he looked up at Jack. "Why what an earth are you doing?" Will questioned. Jack did not reply, but simply continued to close his hand on Will's buttocks, which he then began to stroke.  
  
"Will, I think.I think I lurrvee you Will." Jack slurred.  
  
"Kiss me jack." Will exclaimed.  
  
"Ok then." Jack whispered to Will softly. And he placed his lips against Will's. Will did not mind the tickle of jack's moustache on his face. Why in fact, in felt quite nice. Much better than it had been kissing Elizabeth anyway. Their tongues intertwined in a rhythm, and they kissed passionately, or about as passionately as two drunk men possibly can. Then, they both opened their eyes, and pulled apart instantly. They got up awkwardly, neither able to look at the other.  
  
"Well then, we better keep trying to find a room." Will suggested, after several minutes of awkward silence.  
  
"Yes, good idea." Jack almost yelped.  
  
After several minutes, they eventually found another inn.  
  
"Sorry sirs, we're all full. Last room got by Mr. William Turner."  
  
"Damn Mister William Turner.Wait, I'm Mister William Turner. Heres's my key. Take me to my room please."  
  
And the two of them followed the maid up a flight of stairs to a dingy little room, which was, according to the Maid, the "best room in the house."  
  
"Well, I suppose I should get back to the ship now." Jack told Will awkwardly.  
  
"Yes.NO! Jack, stay" Will whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" jack asked the other man.  
  
"Yes Jack" Will sighed.  
  
Then, Will grabbed Jack's shirt, and pulled him slowly down on top of him, onto the bed. In a frenzy, they tore each other's close off, then bumped and grinded together, for all they were with. Then, they pulled apart, both in ecstasy, breathing deeply.  
  
Will turned to look at Jack.  
  
"Shall I see if I can use a bootstrap as good as my father Jack?" He questioned sincerely.  
  
Jack sat up, leaning over across Will.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho!" He sang! 


End file.
